A Melody of Fire and Ice
by feal
Summary: As the saying goes when a Targaryen is born the gods toss a coin ,but what happen when that toss is rigged an a common man his left to decide what will come to pass and what will be his destiny for the best or the worst


**Disclaimer : I may be a sadistic bastard but sadly i'm not fat nor I have a beard or glasses so I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire**

** Review and P.M. Are welcome and if a Beta ear my plea for help then all the better **

** Take that fanfic ASoIaF SI/Reincarnation set in a non canon era which end up more and more AU so enjoy ;)**

* * *

**A Melody of Fire and Ice**

**Son of the Broken King**

* * *

**Red keep ,King's Landing**

**144 AC ,7th moon**

". . . " Was the only reaction of the man clad in black tunic to the cry of pain coming from the chamber behind him

"Brother for the love of every gods known to man can you stop brooding .Your lady wife already proved she can deal with birth before ,little Daeron will have a little brother or sister along with his mother at the end of the day Daenaera is not a meek woman by any mean so man up and when the Maester call for you go support your wife even if you just sit here and say nothing like you usually do ,and just to know any name for the babe ?" Asked the man in red doublet

"Baela for a girl or Baelor for a boy . . . and you should know to not speak to your king like that Viserys" Replied sternly the man dressed in black

"Ha ! as if ! My king you may be Aegon but first and foremost your my bloody broody brother and i am your hand for 8 years already plus it's not like we're holding court and i have to mind my word around the various greedy lord of the 6 kingdom .Any way Baela it's for her ,huh? Even after all those years you still refuse to let her go *sigh* I say you that once more but the accident with Jaehaera years ago where you said Baela's name while bedding her forcing her to kill herself made it clear your obsession with our half sister lead to bad thing ,even if Daenaera love you enough to accept that slight and even enjoy the play it don't change the fact it's not a good idea to name your daughter after the woman you love who happen to be married to another man" Said Viserys with a sad tone

"To this day i still don't understand why you didn't let me kill that twat Lannister at least the winter fever took him to his grave ,sevens curse him and the other regent to seven hell" Added a sour faced Aegon

"Take joy in the fact that those traitor are all dead bar that goat fucker Unwin Peake and it won't be too long before he too fall from grace one mistake is all we need to make his house as weak as a simple landed knight" Lightly replied Viserys putting his hand on his brother shoulder the following hour was spent in silence broken from time to time by the shout of the queen coming from the birthing chamber

"My king ,Lord Hand the queen successfully birthed another prince both babe and mother a sound and hale even if the queen is a bit winded by the exercise" Said an middle aged man wearing a grey robe after opening the door leading the two man into the chamber

"Thank you Grand Maester Alford ,seems you have a Baelor to second you Daeron brother ,now how fare our gorgeous queen in this wonderful day ?" Asked a smiling Viserys

"I'm doing well even if i am a bit tired from giving birth good brother" Replied the queen before looking at her silent husband who just sat at the right side of the bed looking at the newborn babe in her arms "So you choose to name our son Baelor my husband it's a beautiful name he will do great thing in his life i know it

"If i may your highness i will record the birth and send ravens to the various High Lord and to the citadel notifying the birth of Baelor the second heir of his grace Aegon the third of his name" Added the retreating Grand Maester

"Do so Maester Alford" Dismissed the king "I hazard to guess you want to follow the lead of our son my queen and take a well deserved rest"

"I would like it my king sleeping will do me great good , Baela would you put my son in the nursery if you please, Jeyne bring some fresh linen after you ordered the servent to draw a bath for me" Commanded the queen after giving her asleep son to her good sister

"Ser Garwain follow Lady Baela and resume your duty when they reached your sworn brother" Added the kind to the fourth kingsguard

"Yes my queen it will be done" Was the shared reply of the two women leaving the room tailed by the silent kingsguard yet hearing the voice of Lady Velaryon coming from the corridor "Come now little tyke it's time to meet your big brother and with a little luck you'll met my daughter if she isn't behind your cousin you'll love them"

"Well it seems that every thing is good i suppose we should leave you to your rest my queen" Said Viserys while his kingly brother was already leaving the chamber followed by the three kingsguard themselves followed by the two midwifes ,a few minute after the king left Viserys turned to the queen with a sad face "I'm so sorry Daenaera please forgive my brother for his slight against you he shouldn't have named you son Baelor it wasn't courteous at least the nobles are not aware of the feeling of our king toward Baela you know how he is i could never ask forgiveness in his behalf enough time i . . ."

"Please stop fr my part i tell you once more you don't have to apology for that Viserys ,his happiness is the most important thing for me you know that beside you may not have noticed but Aegon had a small smile on his lips looking at our son plus it's not like i mind the play in our marital bed he does that thing with his co . . ." Cutted the queen with a mischievous smile

"Alright ,alright you win i stop the pity party but you stop your report of the sexual life of my brother this topic is disturbing to no end ,you shouldn't speak of that because i clearly DON'T want to know the finer point of that part of your life" Butted in the frowning Hand of the king

"Ha you should know better than to defies you queen Lord Hand it can only lead to a dreadful defeat but be glad for i queen Daenaera Targaryen in my boundless kindness will not gloat to every noble of the 6 kingdoms over your defeat of today" Said a laughing queen

"Yes ,rub some salt on my fresh wound would you bah! At least it's a good day for you and by extension the realm. Well at any rate i must go my duty call me anyway it was good to see you so healthy so good day to you Daenaera and sleep well" Announced Viserys before leaving the room

* * *

**Red keep ,King's Landing**

**152 AC ,2th moon**

Reincarnation is truly a strange phenomenon to go through even more so than dying. I know it because i "lived it" for the lack of better word ,for the rebirth part it has been a little more than seven years and half ago because it is strangely like getting utterly drunk but in rewind i for facts was in a heavy haze until around a few month in the third years of my second life and remember almost nothing of what happened in that time frame not that I'm complaining because let's be frank the period of breast feeding ,diaper and inability to speak is definitively not an debasement i would impose on anyone and for the death part well like the Japanese like to say i got Isekai'd by truck-kun at least i died on impact ,no pain whatsoever a unexpected perk to die that way if my memory serve me right but that's it no idea of when ,who ,why and all that jazz ,that's were i hit the end of my wit so anywhere between a microsecond and forty two shit ,two and forty eternity and what happened in between. By the way did i said how i hate some westerosi way of speaking at least that way of speech was hammered in my head so i didn't have to make conscious effort to speak correctly in the setting. Well funny thing the various language are definitively not what i was expecting by the inspiration of the sadist writer king used for the culture and people of the world. Be it the Old Tongue who is akin to German ,the Andal Common tilt heavily toward the Old Norman patois with int of Irish ,the Roynish is a ripoff of old Greek ,the High Valyrian very similar to Spanish like the Low Valyrian is to French and the funniest the Braavosi is more or less Arabian ,the Summer Tongue is Norwegian of all thing and Ghiscar sound awfully like Russian among many other language whose fan of ol' Martin would not expect or that the Saarnori/Egyptian were the creator and first user of the number Zero but i digress. The first troubling thing i understood was a few week before my third name day when i finally grasped that my new name was Baelor followed shortly by the realization of where i was ,namely King's Landing thankfully my drowsiness at the time did wonder to prevent panic attack resulting in only a few period of wailing and what i could guess around three month even with my circadian cycle was messed up big time truly one of the downside of infancy. Anyway i was reborn as Baelor Targaryen known to the world as the prince of Summerhall and if my memory of the book serve me right the one who should become The One True Fanatic who would cause countless trouble or his successor ,well canon wise but not so much if i had a say in this and since i am firmly at the helm there is no discussion and in a twist worthy of the worst B movie i did find out how the hell he was able to travel to Dorne at foot and survive dozen of venomous snake bites in the book ,simple he or I am magical or at the very least fireproof and totally unbothered by any heat like her morroness Daenaerys 1st "The Barren" with way to much title for her own sake but it is nice to be born at one of the calmest time period of the Targaryen reign ,i could have been alive during the shit storm that was the war of the five moron or worst during the Dance like my father was

Speaking of family mine is despise the ever present oddities of a mostly inbred family who happen to be royal is pretty normal ,life as the second prince is pretty mundane when you look beyond the courtesy and decorum which where drilled into our head since almost birth well removed from politic since i am not the heir i had more freedom in my various pursuit. My father Aegon third of his name is a true piece of work since his crowning in 131 AC he only sat on the iron throne eleven time and partake rarely if ever to the matter of ruling ridicule even if if i can only understand him and his depression after all he had a truly a shity childhood and a bad adulthood seeing his mother being eaten by Sunfyre after two years of a maddening civil war ,no wonder that he hate dragon that much you only look at poor Gaerix the last dragon our family have to know that ,good thing i did manage to steal the last clutch of five eggs she laid a moon ago with the help of my sworn shield Ser Marlon Royce (who happen to be a wealth of knowledge about the first man and their tradition) or my father would have them most likely smashed them under a war-hammer ,good thing he married my mother and my uncle returned from Lys thanks to Alyn Velaryon or i doubt he would have lived long after the end of his first marriage even if he spend most of his time brooding like those emo goth from my past life. My mother in other hand is a true light in this place fun and loving yet always regal and despite the mental state of my father their couple seems to be truly solid. Unlike many high born couple the five child in seven years is proof of that ,speaking of my sibling Daeron is already set to become the military genius history will made him to be already a year since he and i started to be tutored by the various kingsguard ,the Grand Maester Alford and the various Maester of the red keep ,Septon Marn and Septon Jon along with our uncle Viserys when he is not too busy ruling in the stead of our father. My brother is despise is role as the crown prince not too much arrogant even if he is quite pig headed when he want to and already start to show a propensity to find and use any weakness in front of him ,then there is Daena my first little sister a true spit fire even at seven name day yet without a mean bone in her whole body i still laugh at her latest stunt which saw my cousin Aemon's face covered in cake and my sister running fast enough to make a dothraki horse look like a motionless rock probably my favored sibling and i like to think i an hers even if i always wondered how in canon they ended up married ,after there is Rhaena sweet as a candy a true lady in the making even at five and in a moon turn six name day and finally quiet baby tiny Elaena who will be two name day in three moon the hardest birth my mother had and all of them as cute as a button. I wonder if i can already mess with canon since it's been already half a year i tried to nudge my mother to have yet another child and push Aemon and Naerys together in the mind of my uncle but all that remain to be seen. Then there is my uncle side of the family first the Lord Hand extraordinary unwieldy as a mountain and with his finger in every pie and if i didn't knew any better i would say the true king but as a matter of fact he still sought the approval of my father for every decision ,no mention of his wife are to be made at the fact that he is still bitter to her departure five year prior my birth ,then there is cousin Aegon the charming as they call him ha! If only they knew what he would become once in the iron throne they would be infinitely more conscious to support him ,following Aegon there is the newly titled Ser Aemon who rather than fight on the training ground dance and let all his opponent fall before him and who happen to be so easy to tease for a yes or a no that it was almost not funny not that i had any material shortage thanks to his clear as day love toward his sister Naerys who for her part want nothing more than becoming a septa

At any rate today is an important day i finally start my travel to Old Town after talking my uncle of my desire a four moon back to be fostered by the Hightower and study with the Maester at the citadel ,it took a few discussion about my desire to study in the heart of knowledge that the citadel is and proving the realm that the scar of the dance were mended and the Targaryen trusted the Hightower with one of his prince and what not ,along with the fact that i did mentioned innocently to Septon Jon of my desire to see the Starry Sept ,plus the fact that Grand Maester Alford did say that i was by far the smartest boy he ever met (after all i already learned a great part of what the Grand Maester teach not that he know it nor that I'll ever tell him or anyone that i have ten years of superior study and that internet was a great teacher if you know where to look at in my previous life) and that the citadel have accepted his request and they would be delighted to have me in the citadel rank ,having all of them agreed to my request and convince my father to accept it ,was hard and some may think it's overkill but méh ! after all in my mind they are no such thing as overkill. When my uncle managed to have the accord of my father i was rather happy ,the exact opposite of my father who after that shut himself in his bedroom for a full moon when my mother was ecstatic to the praise of my tutor and the opportunity i have yet a bit sad at my future departure. The next two moons will be spent traveling on the rose road and visiting the various Lord whose castle are along the road

Anyway i stopped my musing before leaving my bedroom closely followed by Ser Royce my ever present sworn shield and heading toward the throne room where my family was about to say their goodbye with all the pomp required of our stature

"It's seems to finally be it ,our last day in King's Landing for a many years ,any thought in the matter Ser Marlon?"

"Very few my prince and i highly doubt it will take more than four years if the praise of the Grand Maester are anything to go by or do you plan to take the vow? And knowing you i doubt you would stay there long after you've learned what you want"

"When did i became so transparent to you Ser Marlon did everyone see through me so easily ?"

"Extremely smart you may be my prince but you are still a child and yes pretty much every adult of the royal family and the small council understood that you wanted to learn as much as you can and to travel and that Old Town is the best option for that ,anyway i do believe that you uncle the Lord Hand mumbled something along the line of Cheeky brat when you managed to have the support of septon Jon and Grand Maester Alford to be fostered at Old Town"

"Damn ,you could at least let me at my illusion of being Lann the clever reborn when i pulled a fast one on everyone and going on my merry way around the six kingdom after a few years at the Citadel i hope that once on the spot the knight who will teach me won't force me to spend more time than necessary to practice with those lump of steal called sword" I said with a frown

"Not very knightly of you my prince and i'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that at each time you spar with your brother a sword in hand he win at each time"

"Do i look like a knight to you if so then i must thanks Mushroom for his lesson in mummery they truly does wonder ha! The youngest knight ever give me a year and I'll end up as the next kingsguard furthermore must i remind you of my victory with a poleaxe and a halberd ,seven hell give me even a staff and i can send Daeron on his ass. Ha!" I boasted before standing in front of the door of the Throne room "Here we are ,you can announce our presence servant" After finally arriving at the door of the throne room ,after the herald did his job i entered a throne room packed with minor nobility of the crownland peppered with some stormlord and a few reachlord

"My Lords the first mater of this day's court concern the second son of a our king prince Baelor who by the will of the Aegon third of his name king of the Andals ,Rhoynar ,and the First Men ,Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm will go to Old Town to be fostered by the Hightower for the next seven years he will be escorted by a retinue filled with the knight of the House Hightower ,Tyrell ,Caswell ,Carguyll ,Velaryon and Targaryen which will depart after the feast of this noon. Now I Viserys Hand of the king will settle the various dispute brought to court in this day.

What followed was three hour of rather boring and long process of judging the numerous request of as many lord and authorizing or denying them ,then judging the criminal and what will be their punishment after which the court was ended for the day and everyone dismissed. If i had to say so it was any more akin of the king shit and the hand wipe of Robert "The Pimp" Baratheon than the king dreams and the hand builds of Aegon 1st "The Greedy" or Jaehaerys 1st ,to much politicking of stupid short sighted greedy noble for the most part for my liking ,at least it's finally time to eat and after that the start of the travel to Old Town

Arriving after wandering for a few minutes at the table where the feast was held were many guest already sat and to my surprise my father was here too with mother and my sibling at his left and uncle Viserys and his family at his right

"Well look at who decided to grace us with his presence about time Baelor" Drawled my eldest cousin

"I beg forgiveness Aegon in that particular matter i had to check minor detail for my upcoming trip to Old Town but i'm glad you are here too ,i feared you would rather partake in other occupation that you proven so fond of doing of late if i heard quite a few of the not so maid servant right" I answered glibly

"Enough ! You are not here to trade barb at each other son son would you stop annoy Baelor and you nephew you should not try to spread such rumor

"Yes ,father"

"Yes uncle i will endeavor to that ,even if I'm not the one who start said rumor" as i sat between my brother and Daena under the glare of my mother who mouthed lowly that in shouldn't say such drab which i pay little attention looking at the pitreri of Mushroom until my left sleeve was tugged by a sad looking Rhaena who was almost on Daena's lap who herself didn't looked much happy

"Brother do you truly must go so far away ? I don't want you to go."

At that display of utter desperate cuteness i could only feel bad after all i probably won't see them until our father die "Hey don't be sad Rhaena big bro is just going to spend just a short few years in the Reach ,but don't worry i will write to you every fortnight"

"Promise ?" She asked with a voice full of hope

"Of course i will tell you everything that happen in Old Town beside who is going to tell me of what mischief Daena is up to ?"

Which elicit a giggle from Rhaena and the mother of all pout from Daena "Oy I'm not that bad it's just a few harmless prank"

"Yep your right your not that bad . . . your worst" I said with a small laugh

"You know sister i wait eagerly the next trick you will pull off. Anyway Baelor why didn't you asked me i would have told you any news coming from here in my letter to you I'm almost hurt you know"

"As if ,brother for that to happen you must first remove you hand from the handle of your sword and then take a quill to write and knowing how you hate doing both as Ser Webber and Grand Maester Alford can attest it ,well now you understand why i rather ask Rhaela i don't want to wait three moon between each letter"

"In my defense I'm better than Aemon on that aspect if he could get away with it i'm sure he would meld some steel on his hand to never loose grip of his sword. Ha the servant finally bring the food"

A couple of minutes latter the dish were in place and everyone waited for the king to start eating which brought a second surprise for the day when my father stood up and started speaking

"Today is a special day as my second son will soon be fostered by the Hightower the royal family will soon greet another member for as of a day past Grand Maester Alford confirmed the pregnancy that my wife suspected for more than a moon which for this occasion the three meal serving as intended but a seven meal serving" Before siting and starting to eat

That news had it's effect on everyone from the heavy whisper of the guest to the wide smiling Daena and to my very surprised self ,guess is i did manage to throw canon out of the window but then again i am not sure if Elaena is canon or not and i already fucked with the timeline ,well no point in dwelling in that since I'm pretty sure canon will be dead and gone by the time of the book written by Martin provided that i don't die before i manage to do anything of note like having a son or two. The feast for it's part unwind rather calmly and after a hour or so my father leave the table with my mother after which my uncle accosted me

"So ready to spend years with annoying old men and young idiot seeking power my nephew?"

"As ready as i can and by any means it won't truly change from here. An hour for the depart of the Red Keep? I don't fancy to leave at dusk plus how many knight will escort me?"

"Seven and sixty knight plus their two and ten squire of the various House and further four and ten servant with five carriage and you leave for Old Town in around two hour via the Gate of the gods and finally take the Rose road ,i hope you will represent House Targaryen well it may not be a royal progress but you are a member of the royal family plus you will at least finally met your aunt Rhaena and her daughters by any means it go without saying that you must try to make friend in the Lord and Heir of the various castle you stop by and if you manage to have them swear an oath of fealty without publicly forcing them the better"

"Will do uncle ,will do now if you allow me I'll see if the servant packed all my belonging correctly" Then after looking the last of my clothes put in my last trunk and charged in the carriage ,soon the three and ninety people of my retinue were in order in front of Maegor's holdfast where my family stood to say our final good bye after which we finally departed

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the wait but last month was a bit shitty my mom died the 12 march and i had to help my dad with paperwork and all the mourning i just couldn't write for some week **

**The chapter is done and a new life as Baelor just started**

**Aside of that a small throw to the most loved character of the book**

**Eddard Stark : Seriously ?! The "honor wanker" who just won the prize of worst father ever modeled on his own head my first daughter spend her whole day dreaming of prince charming and is a utter bitch to her little sister MÉH! It will pass ,my nephew not even a man yet whom i swear to protect to my dying sister rather throw away his life with rapist and murderer than spent a single more day next to my dear Cuntlyn ,it's not like i could do anything it's not like i am the FUCKING LORD OF WINTERFELL now am i ?Teaching my child how to act as a Stark ,why would i do that ? I have a Maester to do that. The child of the queen look Lannister so the children are not the king's ,what ? My short faced red haired blue eyed child? bah it's not the same i am sure they are mine well ok maybe not Arya but it's no big deal. And the best yes you took the maidenhead of my wife and you still want to fuck her and Sansa right now ,yes you said multiple time that you want every Stark dead ,yes you said to don't trust you ,yes i offers you nothing but my thanks unlike the mountain of gold that the Lannister can give you but seriously it's mean to back stab me like that you have no reason at all**

**In that world Stupidity is a sin even more so when you are a Lord or just have power and he got his comeuppance and the only reason Roose Bolton didn't rebelled was because of Robert Baratheon**

**Robb Stark : The I wed a Westenwoman for love instead of my betrothed Frey act say it all and just because your a good field commander change nothing and killing one of you biggest banerman for killing a no-name Lannister is not a good idea but stupidity run in the blood after all your dad is a morron and your mom is worst **

**Catelyn Stark : Just too much to say about her from the imprisonment of Tyrion to actually leading to the crowning of her son and all her decision at large **

**For the SI as Baelor had a lot of opportunity to it because canon wise it was truly the calmest period (Mid Aegon 2 to Mid Daeron 2) as for his canon self i personally think that everything gone wrong steamed from Baelor thanks to him the Dornish were assured they could get away with everything leading with the wife of Daeron 2 who treated everyone like they were wildling leading to the Blackfyre rebellion along with the fact that the Great Setp of Baelor did cost a shit load of gold not helped by Aegon 4 and his gaggle of bastard and poor ruling was just the sparkle in the wildfire barrel**


End file.
